The First Day Of Chaos
by Telling-Time
Summary: The Inuyasha-gumi are out for a little fun.On their vacation funny,annoying, and lovey dovey stuff happen.See their adventure!
1. First day

Reminder: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ... There ya got it!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Inuyasha-Gumi were outside near the forest and river with their tents up.  
  
Sango:What a beautiful view!  
  
Miroku: Yes, beautiful ::looking at Sango and not river view::  
  
Sango: oh...::Nervously turns around blushing like mad:: (Think: He can Be sweet even tho' we all know he's perverted.)  
  
Miroku: (Think: Here's my chance!) ::gropes Sango::  
  
Sango:MIROKU!!!! ::Slaps!::  
  
Miroku: . You didn't need to go all mad!  
  
Sango:hmph!  
  
Inuyasha: Poor Monk!  
  
Kagome: I think Sango was right for slapping him, he deserved--  
  
Inuyasha:SANGO LET ME GET LAIDED, LEAST ONCE!  
  
Kagome and Shippo: OO  
  
Sango:O.O"  
  
Miroku:..oO DUDE!  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA, SIT!  
  
Inuyasha:.X ::thuds to ground:: WHAT?!  
  
Miroku: Dude, Kagome's yours i have Sango  
  
Sango: When did I say I belonged to you!  
  
Miroku: Uh..  
  
Inuyasha: ::looks at kagome:: (Think: Least blush!)  
  
Kagome: Right.. we're here for a Fun time not a sick one..  
  
Shippo: No one ever learns  
  
Miroku: Plus, you have two girls to pick from! The dead walking and talking corpse,Kikyo, and Kagome  
  
Inuyasha:¬¬  
  
Miroku: Whoa! Everybody,Inuyasha has purple eyes!  
  
Kagome:O.O INUYASHA HAS RABIES!  
  
Inuyasha: OO No I don't!!!  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA,SIT SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: ::thuds to ground two times:: How i Survive all these times...  
  
Sango: Purple eyes cool..  
  
Miroku: ::jealous::  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Sango's Moment

Disclaimer: Never have rights for the characters etcccc  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, in the morning,..  
  
Inuyasha: ::Snore,grunt,twitch in sleep::  
  
Kagome: ::sleeps like an angel::  
  
Shippo: ::sleeps in a ball with Kirara::  
  
Miroku: ::sleeping::  
  
Sango: ::wakes up:: ::gets out of tent:: Everybody's still sleeping.. I'll go make Breakfast.. ::goes and makes breakfast quietly::  
  
Miroku: ::comes up behind her::  
  
Sango: ::cooking::  
  
Miroku: ::gropes her:: Baby cakes! Why so up so early!  
  
Sango: ::Slaps him:: MIROKU!!! Grr.. I'm up because i am  
  
Miroku: You're not much of a cook.. Don't take it personally but you aren't..Let me help..  
  
Sango:Fine.. just no funny stuff..  
  
Miroku: ::Smiles at her:: ::helps cook:: ::looks up at the Sky:: It's times like this I always remember in my heart..  
  
Sango: What do you mean? (Thinks: huh? What's he up about..)  
  
Miroku: Oh,Sango, I mean times like this.. being alone with you and having a nice time..  
  
Sango: ::blushes:: Miroku..?  
  
Miroku: ::kiss her on the cheek then gropes her:: ::walks away:: Breakfast is---Hey!!  
  
Inuyasha,Kagome,Shippo, and Kirara: ::were all spying::  
  
Inuyasha: SHOOT!  
  
Kagome: O.o eep!  
  
Shippo: ack!  
  
Kirara: meow!  
  
Sango:...::siting down there still thinking:: (Think: Did he mean it..? does he really love me?)... ::Shakes head:: breakfast!  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo: OH BOY! ::digs in::  
  
Kagome and Miroku: ::Dig is nicely::  
  
Sango: ::Smiles at them all:: .... 


	3. Kirara's weirdness

You already know..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later on that day...  
  
Inuyasha: What do people DO when their on vacation?  
  
Kagome: Relax,have fun, and enjoy their time!  
  
Inuyasha: How am I supposed to have FUN with no demons to kick!?  
  
Kagome: I don't know!  
  
Inuyasha: How DO you relax when Naraku is planning to take over the world?  
  
Kagome: ::twitch:: Inuyasha....SIT!!  
  
Inuyasha: UGH! ::thuds to ground::  
  
Shippo: How DO you have fun with Inuyasha Complaining, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: ::laughs:: I sit him down  
  
Shippo:   
  
Miroku: ::snuggles closer to sango::  
  
Sango: ::blushes::  
  
Miroku: ::gropes her:: Nice..  
  
Sango: ::Slaps him::  
  
Miroku: Ow..  
  
Kirara: meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow mix!  
  
Everyone: OO Did Kirara just talk other than meow!  
  
Kirara: meow meow meow?  
  
Miroku: Nah..  
  
Inuyasha: Just imagining things..  
  
Kagome: Weird vision..  
  
Shippo: i just dosed off!  
  
Sango: uh She doesn't talk..  
  
Kirara: ::winks:: -  
  
Everyone: OO Did she Just Wink!? 


	4. Kagome and Inuyasha's Night

Telling-Time: Reaaddddd  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
At night...  
  
Kagome: Marshmellows! Everyone grab a stick, stick the marshmellow on it, and enjoy!  
  
Everyone else: What's a "Marshmellow"?  
  
Kagome: You guys really need to get out of the past..  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! Let me try!  
  
Kagome: Yay! Okay First you--  
  
Inuyasha: ::eats all marshmellows::  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: ::thuds to ground:: :: Burps::  
  
Sango,Miroku, and Shippo: ::sleeping:: Zzzzz  
  
Kagome: Hey, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah?  
  
Kagome: Aren't the stars pretty and more shiny tonight!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah sure whatever  
  
Kagome: Feh  
  
Inuyasha: ::reminded of Kikyo and their old Star-Gazing:: ::looks into Kagome's eyes about to kiss her::  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha....WHOA! BACK AWAY FROM THE TWIX!  
  
Inuyasha: ::kisses her then suddenly jumps off when she says that:: O.o Twix? What's That?  
  
Kagome: ::sigh:: Nothing Inuyasha, Just a Candy Bar That My Body is Described As  
  
Inuyasha: What The Heck?  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: ::Thuds:: I Think my murderer won't be Kikyo this time --"  
  
Kagome: NOW SLEEP! :: Closes eyes and goes to sleep::  
  
Inuyasha: feh :: sleeps:: 


	5. The Next Morning

Read Read Read Read! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Next morning..  
  
Kagome: :: leaning on inuyasha:: zzz  
  
Inuyasha: ::Snore, grunt::  
  
Everyone Else: ::Spy::  
  
Sango: Awww!  
  
Miroku: I'd choose the corpse she has a bigger butt..  
  
Sango: MIROKU ::Slaps::  
  
Miroku: ::rubs cheek:: Ow!  
  
Shippo: Watch this! ::Crawls over to Inuyasha and Kagome:: ::makes them in a certain stand so their kissing and sleeping:: ::runs off::  
  
Kirara: Meow?  
  
Sango: O.O Ka-  
  
Miroku: ::Covers Sango's mouth::  
  
Sango: O.o ::Slaps::  
  
Miroku:   
  
Sango: Kagome! Wake up!  
  
Kagome: huh...O.O  
  
Inuyasha:...OO  
  
Both: ::jump a part::  
  
Shippo: heheheh  
  
Kagome: YOU MADE OUT WITH ME WHEN I WAS SLEEPING!?  
  
Inuyasha: No!   
  
Kagome: THEN EXPLAIN HOW WE GOT THIS WAY!  
  
Inuyasha: I Have no idea!  
  
Kagome: SIT SIT SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: ::Thuds to ground three times:: Feh...  
  
Sango:....  
  
Shippo:....  
  
Miroku:....  
  
Kirara: Meow!?? 


End file.
